


Unnamed Septiplier Fanfiction

by Kittykatepup



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatepup/pseuds/Kittykatepup
Summary: Jack is slowly climbing the ranks on youtube, to his surprise, all his hard work is paid off when he gets a message that changes his youtube career.





	Unnamed Septiplier Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm kinda new to the Septiplier fandom and so I just kinda whipped this up. The future chapters will be longer, this is just a little background for our characters enjoy ;)

 

_Type type type_ . The sounds of his keyboard echoed throughout the tiny room. The only light being the illuminated screen of his computer. _Click…_

 

“ _Whip sound effect*_ Top of the morning to yah ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye and we just hit 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! _CLAPS_ WOOOOOOHOOOOO. And I would like to celebrate by!— _whistle_ (the twitter sound effect) only his eyes lingered off screen to where the noise came from, he then quickly looked back at the camera. He paused and gave a small chuckle “hehe excuse me a second.” He made his way back to his computer and paused the recording. “Agh I forgot to turn off my notifications.” He clicked on it. It was a message request. From Markiplier. Sean nearly fell out of his chair not even having read the message yet. “Oh my god. Is this really happening?! _THE_ MARKIPLIER!?” He brought his hands to his face in panic and excitement and swiveled the chair away from the screen. “Ok Sean calm down. Let’s just see what he said first.” He then swiveled it back and stared intently at the message. It read:

  
_“You have interesting vidyas.”_ Sean laughed to himself at how he spelled vidyas then continued: _“I think we should collab sometime. It would be fun :).”_ Sean was internally freaking out. He had been subscribed to Mark for a LONG time. He basically started his whole channel because of him. Sean took a deep breath and started to calmly type: _“Hey thanks Mark! You have interesting vidyas too ahaha. Sure I’d love to collab with you! Do you have any ideas for the video?” Sent._ Mark started typing a few minutes later: _“I was thinking we could play “The Forest” Sound good to you?”_ Both Sean and Mark had been playing “The Forest” For awhile and Sean enjoyed it quite a lot. He gave himself a small smile and started typing back: _“Yeah sure! I love that game.” Sent._ Markiplier replied with a thumbs up emoji. Sean propelled himself away from his computer and spun around in his chair, he couldn’t stop smiling. _THE_ Markiplier had just invited _him_ to collab with him. This was only the beginning of both Sean and Marks youtube career.


End file.
